


Magical Moments

by coolcattime



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Capsize and Redbeard use normal names, Kidnapping, Magic-Users, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcattime/pseuds/coolcattime
Summary: A plan is being laid out; Tom isn't sure of what it is yet but he knows the traitorous bastard that is Furia is creating a plan. Upon rescuing a young woman who had been kidnapped by Furia's soldiers, he learns that Furia might have a great plan than he could've imagined. Joined by her and Ianite's champion, he's going to uncover just what Furia is planning and stop him before it's too late.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. A Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So an important note for this story is that Capsize and Redbeard are going to go by normal names, with Capsize being Katherine and Redbeard being Rupert. I considered using their nicknames but it just sounded more natural when I was writing especially since I headcanon these are their real names anyway.
> 
> This is a fanfiction I wrote the start of a while back and I decided to work on writing it out in full now since I wanted to do some writing and have a bit of a plan for what I want to do with this.

Katherine

The movement of the cart as I’m trying to sleep is disturbing. Not as disturbing as my hands being tied behind my back but it’s still annoying. They’ve been transporting me like this for a few days now and I doubt the journey is going to end anytime soon. I tried to ask where they were taking me and why they’d kidnapped me in the first place but they just laughed like I should already know. Even weirder they keep calling me a weapon and acting like I should know what that means too. I thought at first it might be something to do with Jordan, that the weapon thing might be metaphorical but with some of their other behaviours, I’m starting to doubt that theory.

They seem obsessed with my magic, or at least the magic they think I process. I did try to tell them that my magic was plant-based and definitely couldn’t do any of what they described. However, the leader yelled at me when I tried to explain and then burnt me with his fire magic. Since then I haven’t talked or attempted to show them my real magic. They’ve still been burning me but not as badly as they did the first time. Right now, they think I’m being stubborn, having realised that playing stupid won’t work. I’m terrified of what will happen when they realise that I wasn’t lying. I very much doubt they’ll just like me go.

Quite suddenly, the cart stops as a loud crash fills the air, the force sending me crashing into one of the walls of the cart. A dull pain spreads through the parts of my body that were directly hit, especially those already injured from the burns. I let out a groan but I don’t move. If they want to bother me then they’ll drag me out the cart, if not I can try to sleep. Even if it’s not going to be a nice rest, I’ll take what I can get. This entire situation is exhausting.

Noise erupts outside the cart but not the kind I would expect to hear. There is yelling, and the sounds of a fight. Someone’s attacked them, I’m sure of that much. I have no idea if that’s a good thing though. For all I know, these are just highwaymen with absolutely no interest in helping me unless it could earn them a profit. Still, being stuck in the middle of nowhere is better than being kidnapped and taken to who knows where. As the fight seems to escalate, an arrow shot through the cart ends up in my shoulder. I let out a cry before I can bite my lip to silence it and I lie there hoping to the gods that I didn’t draw attention to myself, that the sound was lost to the rest of the noise. Outside, the noise grows quieter and the fight seems to end, though I’m left none the wiser to the results.

“That the last one?” I hear an unknown voice ask, allowing me to know that the attackers won the fight. It also sounds like my kidnappers were almost definitely dead. I suppose that’s good news, it means they can’t take me wherever they were planning. The new person is a man, that’s about all I can tell. “Furia isn’t here though, it’s just another of his bloody underlings.”

“Well, that’s just our luck,” Another man sighs. I remember my kidnappings mention a Furia. Never to me, it was always in conversations I assumed I wasn’t meant to be listening to, at least considering how they referred to me like I wasn’t. As far as I could tell he was the man who ordered me kidnapped. Surely this must mean that these people are the good guys, at least in terms of getting me out of here. Maybe they can help with the arrow sticking out my shoulder or at the very least free my hands. “I’ll check them for any clues. You can check the cart. Whatever they were transporting is important and we’re—”

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t need to keep reminding me,” I can almost hear him rolling his eyes. I feel my nerves growing. What are they meant to do to me? It doesn’t sound like they know I’m a person but will that matter? I… I just want to go home. I want to see Rupert again, I’m sure he’s worried about me. Jordan probably is too, though given his duties maybe he hasn’t even noticed I’m gone yet. No, he will have, he isn’t that obvious. If they’re meant to do something important with me then I doubt I’m heading head.

After a few long moments, the cart door swings open. For the first time since I was kidnapped, sunlight floods into my eyes and I find myself blinking through the blindness as they adjust. I see the man standing by the entrance though all I can make out is a blurry shadow. When he comes closer, I can make out his features a little more. Like green patches on his skin, his light armour covering his body, and the shocked look on his face. He sits me up, accidentally touching parts of my body have been burned, causing me to let out a whine.

“Shit! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you,” He panics. Confusion fills my mind as he speaks. I have no idea who this guy is but he’s concerned if I’m okay. He’s examining the arrow in my shoulder, being careful not to hurt me again. At least I thought he wasn’t going to until he pulls out a knife. “Just hold still, okay. I’m going to help you. I need to get that arrow out your shoulder.”

“No… no, please,” I know he said he was going to help me but I don’t want to be stabbed. How I am not supposed to panic when he’s coming towards me with a knife? Every part of me is trying to get me to fight even though I’m in no position to do so. Even if he’s lying about helping my hands are still tied which doesn’t leave me much of a chance of winning against an armed opponent in armour. He cuts into my shoulder. I can tell he’s being careful but that doesn’t stop it from being painful. I let out a cry. I’m sure there’s a reason he’s doing this, I’ve always heard that you can’t just pull an arrow out and you definitely shouldn’t push it through but I didn’t think you would cut them out. He gets the arrow loose, dropping it to the floor of the cart. Seeing my own blood on it makes me feel nauseous. I don’t dare look at my shoulder, fearing the state it’ll be in.

“There, the arrow is out. What else did they do to—” I fall forward, landing on his shoulder as my head starts to feel light. I didn’t realise just how tired I was before. “James! I need some help here! Come on, don’t go to sleep. This will be okay but you need to stay awake if you can. Okay?”

“I—” And then I blackout.

\-- -- --

I feel light hitting my closed eyes as I wake up. A headache that I didn’t realise I had is now gone. I know I should probably get up and figure out exactly where I am, how far away I am from home, but I haven’t felt this comfortable in a while. Nothing hurts, I feel warm. Somehow, I’m scared that opening my eyes will ruin it. I can’t exactly keep my eyes closed forever though, even if it feels tempting. I take a deep breath and then I open my eyes.

I’m in a private room, one that’s small but I don’t think it’s a regular bedroom. It’s too clean and I recognise the smell of herbs I would help grow for healers. I suppose I’m in a hospital, that would be the most logical place for them to have taken me. I didn’t think I’d end up in such a nice place though. I thought even if I was in a hospital, I’d be in a room with at least one other bed.

“You’re awake!” I hear a voice and turn towards the door to see the man who found me standing there. He’s smiling widely and despite how I don’t know him, I don’t feel scared of him. He must have brought me here, saved me. If nothing else that makes him trustworthy. He comes over, grabbing the chair next to the bed I’m in and sitting down. “My name is Tom. I don’t know how much you remember but my friend and I found you in the back of a war cart. I had to take an arrow out your shoulder… sorry about that. What’s your name?”

“My name is Katherine. I… I don’t think I’ve forgotten anything,” I introduce myself, a little overwhelmed by his introduction, that and his excitement that I’m awake. Hopefully, I haven’t been out for too long, I want to get home before Rupert starts fearing for my safety. Maybe I’m not that far away. “I’m sorry but where am I?”

“Oh! You’re in Steelhollow Castle. We didn’t know where you were from so we brought you back with us,” I nod my head, my throat suddenly feeling dry. I’m so far from home. Steelhollow is the capital city of Dianite’s territory. It’s quite a way in and the castle itself is built into a mountain. It’s where Dianite himself spends most of his time. It definitely isn’t a place I ever imagined finding myself in, given that really only important or trusted people to Dianite find themselves here. Whoever Tom is, he must be important. “Where are you from? We can try to contact your family and take you back when you’re fully recovered.”

“Ianerea…” I say quietly. This is the furthest I’ve ever been from home. I see Tom’s eyes widen and I start bracing myself for his reaction. I’m sure I’m safe here, the gods haven’t been at war in living memory. There’s still some distrust between the followers though, especially with the rebels and the recent attacks. Though it’s quite possible his reaction is because of how far away Ianerea is, about two weeks travel on a horse. How long have I been gone for?

“Gods, that’s… far. The people who kidnapped you, they took you from there,” I nod, remembering the chaos that was forming in the city when I was grabbed and knocked out with the blunt end of a sword. Everyone was too focused on fighting the attackers and pulling out the buildings on fire to notice I suppose. If they did notice, they didn’t stop me from waking up later tied up in the back of a cart. Tom stands up, pacing and running a hand through his hair. “This is bad. This is… very, very bad. Going all the way across the border for…”

He freezes, stopping for his half-formed ramblings to look at me. Honestly, the look in his eyes sort of scared me, like he knows something isn’t telling me. It’s uncomfortable.

“Look, I’ve got to talk to someone but I promise you’re safe here. I’ll be back soon, I promise,” His sudden intensity makes me nervous. I mean, I don’t think he’s lying. If I was in danger there’d be no reason that I woke up somewhere other than a cell.

“I’ll be fine. I just want my brother to know I’m safe,” He looks at me with sympathy. I feel a growing worry that he might say no. I mean I have no idea what he would have to do to get a message sent to Ianerea. I have no idea if I’m asking is a big thing.

“Of course, what’s his name?”

“Rupert Delaney.”

Tom nods before leaving, taking a weight off my chest. He’s going to know I’m safe. Being alone again, I look around my surroundings. On the table next to the bed is a potted plant. It clearly isn’t well taken care of; the whole thing is wilted and its colour is dulled. I looked around, making sure there’s no one around. Then I reach over to the plant and let my magic flow through my veins and into the plant, smiling as it changes into a healthy state.


	2. An Important Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes to discuss the new information about Katherine with Dianite, leading to new developments he didn’t expect.

Tom

I find myself rushing through the halls, everything important running through my mind as if I could forget it at any moment. After days of waiting for the girl, Katherine, to wake up, she wakes up and tells me some terrifying information. I was already disgusted that Furia would’ve kidnapped a person but to find out he went into Ianite’s territory to do so makes it worse. I doubt she even knows who Furia is. So Dianite needs to know. He said to inform him of any important updates and this is a pretty big one.

I also go past the door to his office, only striding to a stop at the last second. There isn’t anything showing that this is Dianite’s office, other than the door being made of a slightly darker wood than the others around it (though it isn’t the only door in the castle to be made of this wood). I’ve just had to memorize its location over time. Back when I first came here, I had to ask where it was a lot due to getting lost. Now though, I am completely sure I’m in the right place. Before looking, I attempt to get myself to look a little less panicked. Without a mirror, I can’t tell if I’m making my hair better or worse. I’m just sort of hoping that I will look presentable when I enter. Between the knock and being called into the room, I find myself shifting on my feet until I’m allowed to enter.

“My Lord,” I say, bowing as I enter the room. Dianite’s office is quite a familiar room to me, each piece of furniture something I’ve seen many times. The dark wooden desk that despite being old, doesn’t show any signs of wear. The red carpet spread over the stone floors that shows its age but still always looks cleans and taken care of. The fire that I’ve never seen go out though the room also never gets uncomfortably hot. The window behind the desk that I know, in reality, just faces stone but is enchanted to show outside.

“Come and take a seat Thomas,” Dianite says, sitting behind his desk and gesturing to me. His lack of a reaction to my appearance makes me feel confident that I look presentable. That or he’s given up lecturing me on how a champion should look. I find myself more than a little nervous, much more than I’d normally be to talk to Dianite. I have no idea what his reaction to the new information will be. However, I do need to tell him that Katherine is from Ianerea. It could help us figure out Furia’s plans. “I suppose you have news on our guest.”

“She’s awake. Her name is Katherine, and she’s from Ianerea,” Dianite stops what he’s doing to stare at me. I don’t know if he’s just shocked or thinks I’m lying. After a few moments, he closes his eyes and sighs. Then he looks at me again.

“Did she say anything about why she was taken, did she know why she was taken?”

“I’m not sure. She seemed confused about where she was so I didn’t ask her too many questions,” I feel bad about rushing out so quickly now. I probably freaked her out and didn’t get nearly all the information I could’ve. Just realising how far away from home she was, freaked me out. That Furia was willing to go that far.

“That’s okay. Hopefully, my sister will have some answers,” Before I can question what he means, he stands up and moves to the first place. He picks up a purple crystal from the mantlepiece. I’ve never questioned what it is before, it’s just always been there. He places it on a glass stand on his desk and the crystal beginnings to glow. “She should get here soon.”

I don’t question what he means. The gods are weird and have more power than any magic-user could dream of, especially considering that even most powerful magic users only have one specific type of magic. I suppose that’s what makes them gods. But surely Ianite can’t just come here, she has to have her own problem to be dealing with right now. Yet clearly Dianite thinks she’s going to. And, with a purple glow, Ianite appears, standing next to Dianite. Or at least a transparent image of her does.

“What do you what, Dianite? I have a lot of problems I am trying to sort out right now,” She does look stressed, her hair looking dishevelled. What’s been going on? I haven’t been keeping track of news very much with all the time James and I have spent attempting to track Furia. What could be happening in her territory? Gods, I’m bad at this champion business. She doesn’t look angry at Dianite, just annoyed at being interrupted. “One of my cities has been attacked, people are hurt, buildings have been destroyed, and I have heard from my champion that—”

“A girl’s gone missing?” Ianite’s eyes widen as Dianite speaks. Dianite sees her worry and seems to realise the way someone could talk his words. Given that I presume he doesn’t want to go to war over a mistake, he speaks again. “Thomas and James found a young woman who was kidnapped by Furia. She’s just woken up, and she said she was from Ianerea.”

“What is her name?”

“Katherine,” I answer automatically, without thinking how the question definitely wasn’t meant for me. Ianite looks over, noticing, seemingly for the first time, that I’m here. She looks surprised and I wonder if possibly the girl she’s worried about is someone different entirely. I mean it would be a weird coincidence but it’s certainly possible. “She said her brother’s name is Rupert Delaney.”

“She went missing during the attack, she is one of Jordan’s friends,” I recognise the name of her champion. I’ve met him a few times too, always at formal events where we didn’t have much time to talk, though. He always seemed nice, though. I can’t believe Furia would’ve targeted someone simply because they’re friends with Ianite’s champion, though. Well, I can since Furia is a complete and utter dick but it feels almost too complex for him. Surely, he would have just killed her and been done with it if the point was to send a message. There must have been a reason he chose to take her. “How is she? I presume you have been taking care of her.”

“Obviously. She had some pretty bad burns when she first got here, and Tom had to get an arrow out her shoulder. However, we’ve had healers taking care of her injuries while she was sleeping,” I shift a little in my chair. I still don’t know who shot her, but I have a nervous feeling that it might have been me. I mean, I really hope that it wasn’t but I wasn’t fully paying attention to where my arrows were going. Ianite closes her eyes in thought for a moment.

“I will send Jordan using the teleportation circle, can you be ready for him tonight?” The question surprises me. Why would she sent Jordan rather than ask for us to send Katherine back? I mean, I doubt she’s healthy enough to use the teleport circle but I could’ve escorted her. Yet Dianite nods. Is there something going on here that I’m missing? Something that they aren’t telling me?

“Of course, I’ll get a room prepared for him. Hopefully, we won’t need to get Mianite involved in this,” Ianite laughs and as the conversation between them switches to details I quietly excuse myself. Once I’m out of the office, I feel like I can breathe again. I’m still confused but hopefully, Dianite will explain to me later what exactly is going on. Right now, I think I’ll back to Katherine. Maybe if she’s feeling up to it, I can show her around the castle, after all, it seems like she’s going to be here for a while.


	3. The Friend & The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan meets with Rupert, the stress of the past couple of weeks being to physically affect him. During what’s supposed to be some time to rest, he gets called back for a meeting with Ianite.

Jordan

I walk through the streets, avoiding as best as I can those that I know are still going to be busy with people attempting to repair the damage done by the attack. It was horrible, so many buildings on fire and since magic was used to create the fire it took hours to put out. So many people were injured and I couldn’t help nearly as much as I wanted to. Since then I’ve been working much more than I normally would be and the small amount of time I have to myself have been spent worrying about where my missing friend is.

The docks come into view, much quieter than they normally are due to the injuries caused during the chaos meaning a lot of people are stuck here. So, I can clearly see the man sat on the edge of one of the piers. Even from this distance, I can see his red hair though it is the only defining characteristic I can see while he’s facing away. I feel terrible seeing him like this, especially since it tells me all I need to know about news on Katherine. There isn’t any. I thought there would be something by now, even if it was bad. Right now, getting some bad news is better than nothing even if the thought of it terrifies me. I want to know if the worst has happened.

“Hey, Rupert,” I say as I sit next to him. He’s clearly been crying, and even now he looks tired. Despite that he forces a smile, placing an arm around my shoulder. When we first realised Katherine was missing, I’d blamed myself. I was convinced that Katherine had been taken because she was friends with me, that I’d put her in danger. Rupert talked me out of that idea when I’d tried apologising to him. I still feel guilty though. Especially because I left her. If I hadn’t, she might still be here.

“Hey, I thought you were meant to be with Ianite today,” His voice is hoarse, matching his tired appearance. I don’t think I look much better. I haven’t slept much in the past few days with my spare time being spent with Rupert or thinking over those last few moments with Katherine. I know it isn’t healthy, I just can’t stop thinking about what I could’ve done differently.

“I was. She took one look at me and told me to get some rest,” Rupert gives a short laugh. It’s nice to be able to talk normally with him, even when nothing feels normal. He’s always been someone I can talk to freely, he never seemed to care about me being Ianite’s champion and even introduced me to his sister when I told him I didn’t have many friends. It made me feel normal, even when nothing else could. “She might come and get me at some point but I think she’s busy trying to figure out who planned the attack.”

“I suppose that’s good; it could help us find Katherine, right?” He sounds hopeful. More hopefully than he has in the past couple of weeks. The emotion makes me smile. I have to admit, I hadn’t been happy that I couldn’t attempt to track Katherine straight away. All I could think was how far they could’ve taken her by now. Rupert’s right though, if we find out who has taken her then tracking her will be easier. I just wish we could be at the finding her point already.

“Yeah, it should then we can—”

“Sir?” I whip around, not expecting another person. Upon seeing a guard, I almost sigh. And here I was believing I would get a full day off – why did I think that? I’m sure that it’s important, I’m just tired. Hopefully, it’ll be quick, whatever it is. “Lady Ianite has requested to see both of you.”

“Both of us, why?” Rupert asks, standing up to face the guard alongside me. He looks confused and I can’t blame him because I also don’t understand what’s going on. While we do both have meetings with Ianite, me much more so (though I basically only meet with Ianite, and none of the other important people Rupert meets with), we both discuss very different things with her. I don’t understand half of the things he would be asked about.

“I’m not sure, Sir. I was just sent to come and retrieve the two of you,” I don’t want to question them too much, they’re just doing their job and definitely won’t have been given all the information. So, despite my own tiredness and not fully understanding what’s going on, I follow the guard alongside Rupert.

\-- -- --

I sit next to Rupert in a meeting room waiting for Ianite to come and meet with us. I had assumed that we would be meeting in her office, this makes it seem more serious. I’ve only ever been in this room when discussing things that are going to have large effects throughout her territory. Maybe that’s why I’m so nervous about being in here. It just feels like we’re going to learn some terrible news. As much as I’m trying to get myself to stay calm, I keep thinking of the worst happening. I know I should’ve let my fears get out of control but given the situation, it’s hard.

“Hey… this is going to be alright,” Rupert says, placing a hand on my shoulder. His touch is comforting. He shouldn’t have to comfort me but I’m glad he is. I’d be a mess if he wasn’t here with me.

“Sorry to keep you both waiting,” Ianite enters. She looks better than she did when I saw her earlier. Everything about her seems more organised and well-kept. I wonder if something’s happened to make her more relaxed or if she just wanted to collect herself before meeting with us. “I have some good news. Katherine has been found.”

“Really? Where is she? Is she okay?” Rupert speaks before I can, asking exactly what I wanted to. Someone’s found Katherine, she’s been found which means she’s almost certainly safe. If she’s safe then we can start getting her home and everything can get back to normal. Everything being normal has never sounded so good.

“She was found by Dianite’s champion, she is currently in Steelhollow,” She’s in Steelhollow? I mean, that does make sense if she was found by Dianite’s champion but I can’t imagine how she must have felt finding herself there. I’ve been there before and the journey was long enough to be uncomfortable. Given the circumstances, I can’t imagine the journey Katherine took would’ve had any comfort at all. Hopefully, her journey back will be better though. “She is recovering well according to Dianite, though he did tell me some worrying things. This was a targeted attack by a previous general of his who has betrayed him. So far, we have no idea why he targeted her so, despite what I would prefer, we are going to keep Katherine in Steelhollow.”

“She isn’t coming home?” I know I sound disappointed. I know it’ll be in for her own safety, Steelhollow is well-defended so if she was targeted it’s certainly one of the safest places for her. I just really miss her. I just want her to be safe and home again.

“No, I am afraid considering the circumstances that it will be safer for her to remain where she is. I have, however, made arrangements for you to go and stay with her, Jordan. You will be using the teleportation circle tonight,” I stare at her, not sure what to say. Using the teleportation circle must mean she wants me there quickly. Why does she want me to go, though? Surely sending Rupert would be better considering that she’s been insisting I don’t leave Ianerea for the past two weeks. I’m happy to go, of course, I am, I’m just confused. “And Rupert, I need you to stay here. Given everything that has happened, we need to check the vault.”

“The vault, my Lady? But I’m not even sure I can open it,” Rupert seems nervous. I can understand why. A few days out from Ianerea is the vault, a place filled with power that can only be opened by someone with who processes powerful natural magic. I can’t open it myself, the magic I use not being a kind I was born with. I know that Ianite, despite all her magic, can’t open it either. However, I know that Katherine can, she’s been there before with some priestess. She wasn’t allowed to tell me much about it. And, though, he clearly doubts himself, I don’t see why Rupert wouldn’t be able to open it, I know he was born with magic as well.

“You will be able to, you just need a little practice to make sure you are prepared. I need the two of you to trust me, we need to be ready for the worst.”


	4. Staying for a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom realises that he has to tell Katherine that she won’t be going home for a while but ends up finding out a few things about their guest that he hadn’t expected.

Tom

I walk through the corridors, not in a hurry as I try to think through what I’ve learned. Arrangements are being made to bring Ianite’s champion here which is surprising. I didn’t think Ianite would want to be away from her champion for an extended length of time. I know Dianite doesn’t mind me leaving for extended periods but that’s when I’m staying in his territory. This entire situation seems off to me. Like there’s something I don’t understand going on. Maybe I should’ve questioned Katherine more before I went to talk to Dianite she seemed so scared.

Maybe she’s a soldier, a general, someone Furia thought could be forced into fighting for him but then why wouldn’t she have mentioned that? Maybe that isn’t something people typically mention but it feels important, especially if she believed that was why she was kidnapped. I suppose though that I can ask her more questions now. It’s not like I’ll be lacking for time. Hopefully, she’ll be okay with not returning home straight away.

I enter the temporary room she’s in. Katherine, who’s currently standing by a window, turns towards me. She smiles and I almost feel guilty about what I’m going to have to tell her. Avoiding the conversation isn’t going to get me anywhere though. So, I move towards her, relaxing at the view out the window while trying to recall if it’s one of the real ones.

“So, did you talk to who you needed to then,” She asks, messing with part of her shirt as she talks to me. She still smiles at me. It makes me feel like scared of this, even I doubt it should. Her clothes though remind me of how far she is from her home as the loose material and short sleeves of her clothes seem to be made for a warmer climate.

“Yeah, I did. I, err, need to tell you something,” She bites her lip and I don’t know where to begin. How do I tell her anything about the conversation I had with Dianite and Ianite’s plans when she doesn’t know who I am? I thought it would be nice to have someone not think of me by my title but I suppose that was hoping for a bit much. Someone was going to tell her at some point. “I’m… I’m Dianite’s champion. I didn’t want to tell you but well, apparently whatever is going on is bigger than I thought and you’re going to be staying here for a while. Ianite is sending her champion tonight.”

“You’re? I’m? Jordan’s coming?” She seems to still be processing the information but her works surprise me. She knows Ianite’s champions and knows him well enough to be informal about him. I have met him once or twice but always with both Dianite and Ianite present so being formal was basically a requirement. I hadn’t thought of the possibility that Katherine might be friends with him. Was that why this happened in the first place? But nothing about it was in that general’s notes if that is the case, at least not what I read of them.

“I didn’t realise you know Ianite’s champion. Seems you have some important friends,” I laugh and she does a little too. It’s odd, I’d thought this conversation would be a lot tenser. Yet here we are laughing. Maybe her staying here won’t be as bad as I imagine it would be for her. I mean, as long as I give her enough of a tour that she doesn’t keep getting lost. Maybe I can do it along with Ianite’s champion when he arrives.

“Like you can talk Mister Dianite’s Champion. But yeah, Jordan’s a good friend of mine and my brother. I’ve known him for quite a while,” She smiles. I’m glad she’ll have someone she likes here with her. Even if she might be here for a while. That’s a nice thought. I can’t imagine being alone in an unknown place but if I had a friend with me it might be okay. “Do you know when he’s meant to be arriving?”

“He’s using the teleport circle later tonight. I think we’ll be told when he arrives,” I don’t really know. I’ve never seen someone use the circle. I’m sure we’ll be told when he arrives, if not then I’m not sure what we’re doing. But until then hopefully, I can get to know Katherine a bit as it seems we’ll be keeping company for a little while. Perhaps I’ll be making a friend through this ordeal.


	5. Two Types of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine, finding herself with a longer stay in Steelhollow Castle than she expected, worries about what may have caused Lady Ianite to make such a decision. While doing so, she becomes distracted enough to accidentally reveal her magic abilities to Tom.

Katherine

The conversation I’m having with Tom is something I’m barely paying attention to, as much as I don’t want to be rude. I’m staying here, I’m going to be staying here for a while. I don’t want to sound like I don’t appreciate being able to stay somewhere so nice that offers a lot of safety but it’s jarring. I’ve never been away from home without someone. Even if Jordan is coming, it’s going to be odd to be any away from Rupert for an extended period. However, I’m most worried about what could’ve happened for Jordan to be sent here. That would only happen if Lady Ianite is scared. Both scared for me to return home but only scared of leaving me alone. Is it just because I was kidnapped? Or, is she worried because she thinks something will happen here even if it offers safety from the people who attacked me?

I tap my fingers against the window still, trying to figure out exactly what Tom is saying. This is why I shouldn’t stop paying attention part way through a story, especially if I don’t already know it. I don’t want him to dislike me, especially since I’m sure his story is interesting, I’m just easily distracted. He laughs, so I do too though I second-guess myself when I see a confused expression on his face. I go to apologise but he speaks first.

“You have magic?!”

“What?” I try to figure out how he knows, why those words just came out of his mouth. It makes no sense until I look down and see that patches of moss have appeared where I was tapping my fingers. Of course, I can’t control my magic when I’m anxious. I didn’t think it would happen if I wasn’t focusing though. Yet I can’t deny I must have caused the moss to grow. Hopefully, Ianite didn’t want me to keep my magic secret. I doubt it’ll get me into any trouble though, it isn’t like my magic is that impressive. “Oh, erm, yeah. It’s just plants, though.”

“That’s so cool! No one here has magic, well basically no one. I’m one of the only ones,” He sounds so excited even as what he’s saying shocks me. Ianite has always tried to find magic users to train them or at least keep track of them. It’s done so well that she was surprised how old I was when she first discovered I have magic and I was only a teenager. I had assumed that Dianite and Mianite did the same thing but Dianite at least must different focuses. Though that wouldn’t explain the stories of Dianite’s soldiers having the power to make fire rain down. “Plant stuff is so much cooler than what I have. Like rust isn’t even useful. Well, it is but it isn’t, you know.”

“You can make things rust?” I’ve never heard of such powers. I know I haven’t actually met that many magic users but I’ve read what I can when trying to figure out my powers and nothing about rust came up. Tom smiles a large cocky smile, looking at the window lock. He touches it and I watch as the metal rusts and ages to the point where it seems like a good hit would break it off. Then, with a tap of his finger, the rust disappears as if he absorbs it. “You think that isn’t impressive?”

“I never imagined, I’d receive such a great compliment,” He laughs and I smile. Whether he thinks I’m being serious or not, I do think his magic is impressive. I mean, the ability to fix and destroy metal must have all sorts of uses. It’s almost terrifying to think of. At least we aren’t at war with Dianite anymore. It’s barely even vague memories to me as it ended when I was still a small child. So I can be amazed by Tom’s magic rather than terrified, much like this whole situation. “But I don’t know that many people with magic so I wouldn’t know how good my power actually is.”

“I don’t know that many myself,” Other than my family, I’ve never really interacted with anyone with natural powers. Even since I started more formal training, I haven’t met new anyone with magic. Lady Ianite tried to explain it to me, that since my magic had been hidden for so long that keeping it a secret could help my safety. I never understand what she meant as I didn’t think my magic seemed that impressive. I suppose she was wrong given how I was kidnapped, though I can’t blame her for that. “I’ve been kind of isolated from other magic users.”

“Well, now we know each other and you won’t be able to keep me away. I promise.”


	6. A Moment's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan stresses as he packs for the long stay, he has ahead of him, having so many questions about what might be going on that he isn’t being told.

Jordan

I go through my stuff, trying to figure out what I can pack. Who knows how long I’ll be stuck in Dianite’s capital for, so I need to pack a good amount of stuff. Then I have to pack stuff for Katherine, I wanted to pack some stuff for her seeing that right now she has nothing with her. Lady Ianite said I need to be ready to leave in a couple of hours which has put a good amount of stress on me given how quickly I have to get ready for potentially months of being away. It’s honestly a little overwhelming, being told that I’m going to be gone for a long period and that I’ll be leaving almost immediately. If I didn’t keep reminding myself that I’m doing this for Katherine, I probably would’ve given up by now and asked Ianite for another day before I leave. But Katherine didn’t have a choice and is already in Steelhollow, so I know I can’t just avoid the task.

“How are you doing?” I look up, a bit surprised to see Rupert in the doorway. Ianite had taken him to discuss what he’s how she’s going to be training him over the coming weeks. I had assumed that she’d be keeping him for longer and maybe even start training him today. Then again, Rupert looks a little out of breath so there’s a real possibility that he just left and ran here. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done so to get out of something he didn’t want to do. It’s a miracle he isn’t in trouble more, though feigning ignorance seems to get him much further than it should. “I packed some of Katherine’s stuff, I thought you’d want to take it.”

“Thank you, I was worried I wouldn’t have time,” I say, feeling relieved that I’m not going to need to dig through Katherine’s stuff. He throws the bag over to me and I smile at him in thanks. Learning where Katherine was and if she was safe was meant to be the end of the stress, yet it doesn’t seem to have stopped. I put the bag full of Katherine’s stuff down and turn around to grab some more of my clothing. I turn back to see Rupert lying on my bed. Normally I’d ask him to help but, I mean, he already has so I can’t complain. He leans back, making a small ball of light with a flick of his wrist that he tosses between his hands despite how it doesn’t seem solid and how it keeps trying to float anyway from him. “How did you convince Ianite to let you go anyway?”

“Oh, you know Lady Ianite, can’t say no to a pretty face,” He says, flashing me a grin that makes me roll my eyes as he has essentially confirmed that he left while she wasn’t paying attention. I suppose I can understand him not wanting to be stuck with Ianite with everything he’s learnt today. Though I don’t understand how he’s already back to joking around. I mean, it’s nice and makes everything feel normal which all I’ve wanted since Katherine went missing. Still, I thought he’d be more on edge about Katherine not coming back here and that he isn’t the one who’s been chosen to stay with her. I see him frown as he flicks the ball a little hard and it ends up out of his reach. He sighs as it disappears. “I’m not going to be able to open that bloody vault Jordan. She kept going on about practice and all that but I just don’t understand what she expects I’m going to do, I can make little glowing orbs, it’s hardly impressive.”

“But it _is_ natural magic,” Rupert groans as I point that out. I suppose I can’t blame him, even if I can’t exactly relate to him given that all my magic is what I’ve learnt rather than being born with it. Rupert has never really cared too much about his magic, he doesn’t hate it but it’s never exactly been his focus unlike a lot of people who have such talents. As long as I’ve known him, he’s only been able to summon the light orbs. I’ve seen people try to encourage him to do more with his magic, which normally ends in a rather long argument and Rupert punching a wall. And given what Ianite’s trying to encourage him to do, I doubt the coming weeks are going to be easy for him. “Nevermind, just try not to get too frustrated. I don’t imagine Ianite wants to offend you and she is still a god.

“I know, contrary to popular belief, I’m not an idiot,” He laughs, a smile once again on his face. I know he’s joking. Obviously, I know he is. Even if when I do hear people say that he isn’t smart it makes me angry. Though Rupert has never seemed to care and honestly seems to take it in his stride. I don’t understand why but as long as he isn’t upset, I won’t be annoyed about him joking about it. Seeing him smile though, it hits me, I’ll miss him while I’m gone. I have all the other times that I’ve left, and all those journeys had a clear return point. “But tell Katherine that I miss her. I’ll miss you too obviously but I can’t tell Katherine myself.”

“Of course, I’ll tell her. I’m sure she already knows though,” Rupert smiles at me. It feels nice and I give in, putting my bags on the floor and lying next to him. I need to relax for a bit, it might be my last chance in a while. Even if I can relax in Steelhollow, it won’t be here and it won’t be like this. Here, lying on my bed as Rupert summons another one of his orbs and allows it to float around. This just feels right. I don’t want this to end. It has to end though. I can’t deny that, I can just avoid thinking about it.

There’s a comfortable silence between us as if the moment might break if either of us speak. It gives me time to think about what’s going to come, though. I feel so lost. It’s an odd feeling, knowing what I’m going to do but having no idea why. Well, I vaguely know why. Katherine was kidnapped by an ex-general of Lord Dianite, one that specifically targeted her. Yet there are still so many questions that aren’t answered. Why did he target her? If Ianite doesn’t know, why does she want to check the vault? Somehow, I don’t think I’m going to get the answers I want. But that isn’t going to stop me from attempting to figure them out. Hopefully, Katherine will want to help too, I imagine she’ll at least know something that can give us started on unravelling this whole thing. After all, there has to be something going on here, I just need to figure out what.


	7. Nerves and Checks-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is given a check-up to make sure that she is recovering as she should be. The idea of this makes her more nervous than it maybe should.

Katherine

I feel a little nervous. I mean, I don’t think I should but being told I’m going to meet Lord Dianite isn’t how I saw my day going. I need a doctor to check me out first, though. According to Tom, the wounds inflicted on me with magic are still being healed. I wouldn’t have guessed that since they don’t really hurt but I guess they have some kind of magic to numb the wounds, just not heal them fully. It’s a little worrying to me but hopefully, everything is going fine with the healing process.

I’ve never really liked medical check-ups. Luckily, I haven’t had that many throughout my life. The last time was when Ianite found I had magic. It was uncomfortable, I only sat through it because Ianite had ordered it. I only sat through it because Ianite had ordered it. She wanted to make sure I hadn’t been injuring myself with my magic, even though I hadn’t been repressing it as she believed. I had known for years about how my magic worked and what I could do with plants. I don’t know why she had thought I had been repressing my abilities, but I couldn’t exactly tell her that I thought she was an idiot. That would’ve been way more trouble than it was worth. Hopefully, this one will be shorter anyway.

I turn my head as the doors open. Taking a breath, I try to forget my nervousness. I’m sure everything is going to be fine, I’m just anxious. The man at the door doesn’t look like how I’d expect a doctor too. He wears a robe more akin to a monk or a scholar but maybe I shouldn’t judge based off pictures I’ve seen in books. With his hood up, most of his skin is covered and it’s hard to make out any of his facial features as shadows are cast over them. His skin that isn’t covered looks to be grey, which I’ve heard isn’t an uncommon side effect of certain types of magic.

“Tom, aren’t you meant to be helping Dianite prepare the teleport circle?” The man says as he sees Tom sat on the end of my hospital bed. Tom smiles, attempt to look innocent as I feel a little guilty since he’s mostly been just talking with me. If he’s mentioned he was meant to be doing something, I wouldn’t have stopped him from leaving. “Does Dianite know you’re in here?”

“He never knows where I am, Wag, it’s a talent of mine,” Tom says, causing the man to sigh. I don’t really want to say anything in case I’m misunderstanding the situation. They don’t seem to be hostile towards each other so I’d prefer not to do anything I don’t have to. It’ll just be easier as I won’t get myself in trouble. “Besides, he doesn’t need my help. I don’t even know how teleport circles work.”

“You know what, just stay quiet and I won’t kick you out,” He turns to me. I try not to seem nervous, hard as that is as I really don’t know what to expect. I just want something to be set in stone. Even if it’s something small, I want to feel in control. I don’t think that’s likely; it would just be nice. The man unlocks a cabinet by the bed and pulls out an object that I don’t recognise but I have to at least assume is a medical tool of some sort. I hope it is anyway. “Hello, my name is James. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“Katherine. My name is Katherine,” I can feel myself forcing too much on each word in an attempt to not let my thoughts spiral. Even if I end up sounding odd, it’s better to focus on what I’m saying rather than unlikely possible futures. It’s probably not a great coping method but it’s something. James nods and, shooing Tom off the end of the bed, he sets the object on the bed and it starts glowing. I force myself to stay still, in case moving will mess it up. “Is it meant to do that?”

“Yes, it’s just making sure your injuries haven’t gotten worse as magic injuries can be a little unstable. Does Ianite not have something similar?” He seems to be legitimately asking rather than expecting a certain answer. I try to think of anything similar I might have seen when helping in the medical building but I was kept away from the patients, given I didn’t really have any training and was just there to help make sure the plants for the medicine was growing healthily. If we do use them than I’ve never seen one.

“No, I haven’t seen one before,” It sort of scares me but I don’t want to admit that. I would just sound dumb if I said I was scared of it. Something is unnerving about it, though, as it glows but it never touches me. I honestly couldn’t say if it is doing what it’s meant to or not but since James doesn’t seem to be doing anything to change it, I have to presume it is. Then it stops glowing quite suddenly, and James looks a little confused. “Was it meant to do that?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” He says as he picks up the object. His words are much harder to believe with how worried he looks. If there’s something wrong I’d prefer to know. I don’t want to be kept in the dark about my own condition. But he smiles reassuringly which hopefully means the problem is with the object and not with me. But maybe I’m just being overly worried. I should focus on the positives instead. Like how Jordan will be here soon, and even if I’m still recovering knowing that makes it easier.


	8. To Soon Be Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan, though not exactly ready, finds himself about to use the teleport circle to transport to Dianite’s capital.

Jordan

I stand watching Ianite putting the finishing touches onto the teleport circle, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous about the fact I’m going to have to use it. Being alone with Ianite is making the feeling worse as Rupert isn’t here to reassure me that this thing isn’t going to kill me. That shouldn’t be my over-whelming thought but it definitely is. The whole thing is just sort of terrifying, though I doubt Ianite would appreciate my lack of trust in her. Even if it isn’t that I don’t trust her, rather than I don’t trust the magic about to be used on me.

I did at least get to say goodbye to him before he got sent off. He tried to convince Ianite to let him stay, to send me off, but she refused. It wasn’t too surprising given the events of the day, though I imagine the actual reason she said no was that Rupert might have tried to be teleported with me, as dumb as that would be. It’s annoying but he told me he’d be fine; I just hope that holds true for however long he’s here alone. I told him I’d try to figure out a way to talk but who knows what resources I’ll have. In all honestly, I have no idea what to expect from this point on. I mean, I have studied some magic but teleport magic is beyond me and sort of terrifying. I mean, I have no idea what would happen if this goes wrong.

“I believe that it’s ready,” Lady Ianite says as she draws the last rune onto the floor. Her lack of being sure doesn’t fill me with confidence but I can’t exactly back out now. So, I walk into the middle of the circle, gripping onto my bag out of fear of it being left behind. I wish I had done some research into this sort of magic so I would understand what is going on. “You don’t need to look so nervous.”

“I’m sorry, my Lady. Today has just been a lot, even if it is relieving to know that Katherine is safe,” I wish everything could just go back to normal. Even if Katherine is physically safe now the fact, she isn’t coming home is hard to stomach. Knowing I’m going to be away too, leaving Rupert here alone, is disheartening. It just feels like everything is out of my control, as I don’t want to disappoint Ianite or leave Katherine somewhere alone either. “Is there anything you want me to tell Katherine or anything you want me to do when I arrive?”

“No, just be careful. Whoever did this might still be looking for her and so it is important that Katherine stays safe,” There’s something she isn’t telling me. Her reassuring smile doesn’t reach her eyes and there almost seems to be something she wants to tell me but has decided not to. I understand, I accepted quite a while ago that Ianite has her secrets and things that she definitely won’t tell me until after whatever plan she has planned has gone into effect. It can be frustrating to be left in the dark but as long as no one gets hurt I can’t say she’s doing anything wrong. “Now, just stand still, this should be quick.”

Before I can question what, she means by ‘should’, the circle starts glowing. It travels from the runes, along the lines of the circle, then travelling up my legs. It doesn’t hurt but does feel odd like the whole world is growing further away. Despite how hard it is, I force myself to stay standing and keep a hold of my bag. I can’t do anything that might risk this going wrong. A rush of energy travels through my body, making me stumble forward and panic that I’ve messed the whole thing up. That is until I look around and realise that my surroundings have changed. The teleport circle is identical but the room is made of dark-coloured bricks as apposed to the lilac-dyed wood, and rather than Ianite before me stands;

“Lord Dianite,” I attempt to duck into a bow from my stumble, not wanting to embarrass myself in immediately. I do also want to show him respect, after all, I’m a guest here. I don’t even want to imagine how awkward this would be if I managed to offend him since I need to stay here with Katherine to keep her safe. Lord Dianite laughs and offers me a hand, making it clear that he saw me basically fall into this position. That’s embarrassing but I don’t really mind that, as long as I’m welcome to stay here.

“Jordan, welcome to Steelhollow. I assume that you want to see your friend,” He says and I nod in reply. The energy that moved me here has made me dizzy, overall making me a little nervous about saying anything. But seeing Katherine sounds nice, I just hope that she’s okay. If she’s been seriously hurt, or even just has minor injuries, I’d feel so guilty. Because I should’ve stayed with her that day. When the attack started, I shouldn’t have left her, even if she had told me she’d be fine.

I was armed, I could’ve stopped the kidnappers from taking her. According to Ianite, they targeted her, so they must have just been waiting for me to leave her. Many if I had just stayed with her, things would’ve gone differently and she never would’ve been taken. So, if she’s been hurt badly… I just hope she knows how much I would go back and change things if I could.


End file.
